TF29 Counter-Terrorism Unit computers
Computers used by the agents of Task Force 29's Counter-Terrorism unit can be found on the second level of the TF29 HQ during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The e-mails on these computers give insight into TF29's active investigations and the outcome of the Dubai mission. Duncan MacReady's computer For the e-mails on the computer of the team leader Duncan MacReady, see Duncan MacReady's computer. Adam Jensen's computer For the e-mails on Adam Jensen's work computer, see Adam Jensen's computers. Hantz Gerber's computer Security rating: 1. RE: Dubai investigation From: Duncan Macready To: Hantz Gerber Not a chance. Those were OUR people we lost, the investigation stays with us. I have Miller's word on it. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Hantz Gerber To: Duncan Macready Subject: Dubai investigation Mac, reassure me that this new bombing doesn't mean the Dubai investigation is going to be given to Muscat. RE: Dubai operation From: Director James Miller To: Hantz Gerber Agent Gerber, The reason your superior didn't have the explanation you wanted is that he knows better than to question orders. Just listen to what Macready tells you, and get on with it. Director Miller REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Hantz Gerber To: Director James Miller Subject: Dubai investigation Sir, Mac has just instructed me to put together a mission in Dubai. I asked him why we were given this assignment, but he didn't have any explanation. Will all due respect, Sir, shouldn't Muscat be handling this? HG Shooting Competition 3 From: Aria Argento To: TF29-PRG-ALL Attention everyone: The 3rd Quarterly TF29 Shooting Competition is almost upon us! Remember, our firing range is always open, featuring any firearm in the TF29 arsenal, with unlimited ammunition! Have YOU practiced enough??? Aria Dubai Mission From: Director James Miller To: TF29-PRG-ALL To all staff: This is to address the recent mission in Dubai. We all know someone who died in that action. Our own consolation is that they died doing what they all believed in: Trying to make the world a better place. However, there is no excuse for the mission going to hell the way it did. The reasons it did are now under thorough investigation. We can all do better than this, and from now on, we will. For them. Further, rumors have come to my attention which question why we were in charge of the op in the first place, rather than Station Muscat. These speculations are a distraction and strongly discouraged. Please remain focused on the actual task at hand. Those were our people we lost. It falls to us to avenge them. Memorial services will be forthcoming. Director Miller Utulek Op This e-mail does not appear until the start of M6: Taking Care of Business. From: Duncan Macready To: Hantz Gerber Heads up. Miller just gave me word that he's sending Jensen into Golem to extract Talos Rucker for questioning. If that doesn't work, or something happens to Jensen, we're going in to exterminate those ARC cockroaches once and for all. Singh status This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns from G.A.R.M.. The message depends if Singh survived and, possibly, if the radio signal was jammed. From: Director James Miller To: TF29-PRG-CT This is to dispell any rumors: Station Muscat confirms, based on three communications to date, that Arun Sigh has successfully re-integrated himself into the Jinn organization. Jim Strickland Hall's computer Security rating: 2. ARC member in custody From: Debbie Connoly To: Strickland Hall Strick, State Police arrested a woman named Irina Markova trying to cross a checkpoint with fake papers. She's been in ARC for 18 months, Aleksi has footage of her in the at one of Rucker's early press conferences. The cops didn't want to release her to us, of course, but I pulled rank. She should be here pretty soon. Director Miller's mandate with Markova is he wants to know the full extent of ARC's connection to the bombing. Debbie RE: two local crooks From: Vincent Black To: Strickland Hall Strick, Thanks for the heads-up, but I know all about Vlasta. He's in my crosshairs already, it's only a matter of time. And forget Czarnobog. He's just a bullshit rumor, a dead end. VB REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Strickland Hall To: Vincent Black Subject: two local crooks Vince, Last night I leaned on a local ARC sympathizer to see if he knew anything about the bombing, and he gave me two names: 1. Vlasta, a Prague smuggler with some sort of connection to the Dvali 2. An ambitious, upwardly-mobile Neon smuggler who goes by the name Czarnobog. Apparently they're having some sort of turf war. Nothing I can use, but I hope you find it helpful. Unless you have some more intel from your end? Strick Vaughn Lee's computer It is unlocked. Re: loose cannon From: Hantz Gerber To: Vaughn Lee I was there, you weren't. Jensen wasn't the reason the mission got blown, and if it wasn't for him, things might have turned out worse. And all due respect to Mac, but if he wants Jensen to be more of a team player, he has to make the man feel like he's part of the team. It's been six months, Jensen has proven himself. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Vaughn Lee To: Hantz Gerber Subject: loose cannon So. Another mission with Jensen, another body count. At least he didn't openly defy Mac's orders this time, like he did on his first mission. I don't know why Miller lets Jensen undermine Mac like this. Just because he's an Aug doesn't mean he deserves special treatment. FW: Niemi drink From: Hantz Gerber To: Vaughn Lee Since everyone's too busy with the bombing, I'm postponing this. I'll let you know when it's back on. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Vaughn Lee To: Hantz Gerber Subject: Niemi drink To commemorate six months since our colleague and friend Jana Niemi gave her life in the service of others, I'm getting everyone together for a drink at the Irish Stool, 8pm Thursday. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers